


Sherlock and Tuppence

by wholockiangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuppence Davison is not your average young woman who you may think is ordinary but she isn't all will be explained in  the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuppence

✨one month after return

⭐John's POV ⭐

Sherlock has been back a month Mary and I are now married and living with Sherlock in 221b. we are never bored. 

on the night of our one month anniversary Sherlock has taken us out for a meal and had also invited Molly and her fiancé Tom, who seems to get more and more like Sherlock every time we see him, as we sit down in the restaurant I take a casual look around and Sherlock does his usual deduction of the entire place , then at the same time our eyes fall on the table opposite where Mycroft is sitting with a woman he is holding her hands across the table, I notice he is more interested in her than she is in him, I steal a glance at Sherlock and see that he is transfixed, he is staring at the woman with more interest than I have ever seen before. 

We have had our meal and are talking about how we met at least Mary and Molly are Tom joining in on the odd occasion, I on the other hand am watching Sherlock who is still looking at his brothers girlfriend. suddenly he takes out his phone sends a text, then gets up to go to the toilet, before he can walk away I find myself asking "who is she the girl Mycroft is with?"  
"Tuppence Davison" he replies and walks off in the direction of the bathrooms. "who is Tuppence Davison?" asks Mary I knew because I googled her when I saw the name in Sherlocks contacts on his phone and noticed the hart beside her name. "she is a forensic scientist, and has a fantastic mind, she is not as clever as the Holmes boys but is clever and has a amazing mind. I goggled her after I saw the name on Sherlock's phone."  
They all look shocked at my speech, "so how does Sherlock know her?" asks Molly   
"I'm guessing university as it said online that she went to Oxford and I know from Mycroft that both Sherlock and himself went there."

⭐Sherlock's POV ⭐

I can't believe what I am seeing it can't be Tuppence Davison my old collage sweetheart the one I let go all those years ago with my brother, I decide to test a theory so I text her as I have a feeling that she still has the same number so I risk it and send a text saying. Meet me outside bathrooms in two minutes. Sherlock xx  
then I get up and head to the bathroom John asks "who is she the girl Mycroft is with?"  
"Tuppence Davison" I reply then walk away as I walk in the direction of the bathroom I glance at my brothers table and see Tuppence is standing up as well oh god I can't help thinking as she walks towards me looking just as gorgeous as I remember in the black and red checked dress and red srug that I bought her her,her long legs extenuated by the black lace up boots she is wearing, also her breast length brown hair bobbing slightly as she walks towards me exactly as I remember. 

when she has stopped in front of me she says "how did you know I had the same number?"  
"I guessed" I reply she smiles at me then says "we had better be getting back" I nod and kiss her cheek before heading back to the others.

⭐John's POV ⭐

I see Sherlock walking back a smile on his face, when he has sat down he says "John would you mind going over to Mycroft and Tuppence's table and asking them if they want to come to ours for a drink as I would like to talk to her a bit more" I look at him for a second then stand up and walk over to them. "would you like to come back to 221b for a drink?"  
"why not" replies Mycroft "we will see you there in twenty minuets"  
"see you then" I reply and head back to our table "he said why not see you in twenty mins" I say as I sit down.

 

✨Back in baker street

⭐Sherlock's POV⭐

As we sit down Mrs Hudson comes in with a tea tray "we will be needing two more cups Mrs Hudson" I say as she puts the tray down "as Mycroft and his girlfriend are joining us" I can't help noticing the way I say girlfriend and hope no one else picked up on it. but judging by the looks I am getting they did, and sure enough just as there is a knock on the door Mrs Hudson says "John would you get that, I want to ask Sherlock something" she walks to the kitchen and I follow as John heads to get the door. Once we are in the kitchen Mrs Hudson closes the door then says "what have you got against Mycroft's girlfriend?"  
"nothing" I reply I would have thought that you and John would be able to deduce what I meant by the way That I said it"  
" hold on a minute I am not as quick as you, oh my goodness don't tell me that Mycroft's girlfriend is the one you told me about after a certain person died, the one you let get away"  
"yep that's her" I reply then I come up with an idea, "would you mind if Tuppence stayed here for a while on the sofa, also would you mind making Mycroft think that it is your idea"  
"I don't mind and not course I will, if you do something for me, and tell Tuppence how you feel about her when Mycroft has gone"  
"I will" I reply as John knocks on the door , Mrs Hudson hands me a jug of hot water , I take it and head out of the kitchen. I can't help glance at Tuppence as I place the jug on the table.

⭐John's POV⭐

We have been sitting talking and laughing for about two hours when Molly and Tom get up to go. Mrs Hudson let's them out, when she gets back she says " have you got anywhere to stay Tuppence"  
"not at the moment no"  
"you can sleep on the sofa here if that is OK with Mycroft" as she says this we all look at the older Holmes brother intently but none of us more so than Sherlock. "I don't see why not I will go and get her stuff then head home" with that he gets up and goes downstairs, returning a few minuets later with a case and bag puts them on the floor then kisses Tuppence, then leaves.

When the door has closed behind him Tuppence walks over to Sherlock's chair and perches on the arm, he looks at us all then puts his arm around her and says "Tuppence I want you back I still love you"  
"I love you too Sherlock" she replies as he pulls her on to his knee and kisses her, she kisses him back, when they break apart I cant help smiling I glance at Mary and Mrs Hudson and see they are smiling as well I am just about to say something when Mrs Hudson says "wow Sherlock I never knew you had a romantic side or that I would ever see you kiss a girl like that"  
Sherlock laughs and replies " I keep it well hidden but Tuppence can always bring it back out" he says with a smile and kisses her again.  
when they break apart Mary grins looks at me then says"I have to ask this Tuppence, who is the better kisser Sherlock or Mycroft?"  
"Sherlock by far Mycroft has no clue what to do" she replies we all laugh including Sherlock.


	2. one month later

✨A month later

Sherlock is in the flat putting the finishing touches to a case, John and Mary are out on a lunch date and Tuppence is helping Molly with the paper work for the case as she is confused by it and what Sherlock has written, they have just about finished when Tuppence gets a text from Sherlock with a picture of him looking extremely turned on the message says 'hey sexy getting ready for you can't wait much longer so hurry up and get here xxx love you loads love Sherlock♥'   
she texts back saying ' just finishing up now will be there soon love you too xxx♥' a few minutes later she gets three texts all with pictures the first is Sherlock stark naked on his bed with a speech bubble that says "get your sexy ass home Tuppence I want to shag you senseless" and the message says' Ready and getting bored waiting for you love you loads love Sherlock♥' ' the second is Sherlock in bed still naked holding a cushion with a speech bubble saying 'hurry up and get here I waiting. hope you like the cushion its a present, love you love you love Sherlock♥' the third is a sepia picture of Sherlock in bed with eyeluvu written on the pillow and get back soon I need you at the bottom. she smiles to herself then texts back saying. ' I'm leaving now, I will be there in ten minuets BTW you have got me extremely turned on with those pics love you loads love Tuppence xx♥' she gets a reply saying 'that was the idea see you soon love you love Sherlock xx♥'

⭐Sherlock's POV ⭐

I am so bored now that I have finished working on my latest case, now all I can think about is Tuppence I really want to have my way with her, as we said that today would be the day that we slept together again ,I decide to text her some pictures so I take one of me while I am unbuttoning my trousers, when she replies I strip and take more pics and send them to her, her reply of 'I'm leaving now, I will be there in ten minutes BTW you have got me extremely turned on with those pics love you loads love Tuppence xx♥' really turns me on so I decide to have some fun and text her back saying 'that was the idea see you soon love Sherlock xx♥'   
I am just about to text her when I hear the door. I decide to have some fun so walk out of my bedroom stark naked and lie down on the sofa, this turns out to be a great idea as as soon as Tuppence walks trough the door and sees me she immediately rips off her own clothes off and jumps on me, I pull her to me and kiss her passionately and slip a finger inside her and start working her I then add a second one and thrust them into her until she moans "oh god Sherlock I want you inside me right now" I don't need to be told twice, I remove my fingers and replace them with my cock thrusting hard into her. I am just getting into a rhythm when Mrs Hudson's face appears at the door and she says "sorry to interrupt but Mycroft's car has just pulled up outside"  
I let out a frustrated groan before saying "could you stall him for a few minutes while we get ready"  
"of course I will" she replies and heads out of the room, I the  
reluctantly pull out of her and we start to get dressed. As soon as we are both dressed I call to Mrs Hudson and she comes into the flat followed by Mycroft. " are you OK Tuppence Mr Hudson said you had a bit of an accident at the lab while helping Molly?" he says  
"yeah I'm fine I spilt something down my top that's all" she replied as I mouth "thank you" to Mrs Hudson she mouths back "you're welcome" as Mycroft sits down and speaks again "the reason I came over is to ask you if you would come with me to Scotland for three days Tuppence"  
I can't stop myself from saying "so you can show her off to your friends" luckily Mycroft takes it as a joke as he looks at me then laughs, before replying "yes Sherlock that is why " with a laugh. he stops laughing however when Tuppence says "when you going?"  
"tomorrow morning" he replies   
"can I think about it and let you know " she says quickly and I soon pick up on why she said that she wants to discuss it with me and Mrs Hudson before she says yes or no, Mycroft thinks for a while them says "yes you may I will be in Mrs Hudson's flat just give me a shout when you have decided" she nodes that gorgeous head of hers and he leaves as soon as he has gone Mrs Hudson looks at us both then says " I think it will be better if you go with him Tuppence if you say no he might get suspicious, what do you think Sherlock?" I look at her before reluctantly saying "I agree you should baby as he will, as much as I don't want you to you should" she looks at me before saying " I agree as well Sherl I don't want to but if I don't he might get suspicious" I kiss her passionately before Mrs Hudson calls to Mycroft to come up. 

Tuppence tells him that she will go with him he smiles kisses her says "I will pick you up at ten tomorrow"  
she replies "see you then" and kisses him quickly before he leaves, I can't help noticing the lack off passion in the way she kisses him and it makes me smile. 

As soon as he has gone I pull Tuppence to me and kiss her passionately she kisses me back with the same amount of passion, we are just getting into our kiss when I hear John's voice saying sarcastically "get a room" I pull my lips away from Tuppence's and we all laugh including Mary and Mrs Hudson. When we have all calmed down John asks "how did the alone time go ?" I pull Tuppence to me and slip my arms around her before I reply "I was going really well until Mycroft arrived to ask if Tuppence would go to Scotland with him for three days"  
"did he catch you?"asks Mary  
"nope luckily Mrs Hudson warned us that he was on his was up and managed to buy us some time" I reply   
"that's good then when are they going ?" asks John  
"tomorrow" replies Tuppence as she leans back to rest her head on my shoulder I kiss her head then say " I really need a case to keep me occupied for the three days because if I don't have anything to think about all I will think about is Tuppence, no offence baby but if I don't have you around and nothing to think about apart from you I will be horny all the time and will not be able to focus on anything at all that is why I need a case for the three days you are away"  
" I understand baby I will be the same that is why I am taking a huge book with me to keep my mind occupied" she replies "I just need to find my old forensics book in my case"   
" I am sure you will find it" I say   
"I'm sure I will, I will go and pack" she kisses me then goes to pack her stuff. when she has gone John says " what time is ,Mycroft picking Tuppence up tomorrow? because we can go out again if you would like some time alone"   
"ten am and its fine, I can wait until she gets back if I have case to keep my mind occupied"

✨The next morning

⭐Sherlock's POV ⭐

I wake up to a sound I haven't heard in ages a sound that sends me crazy with passion when I hear it, it is the sound of Tuppence singing, her voice is literally making me tremble and the blood rush to my cock, I glance at the clock beside my bed and see that it is only nine so I we have an hour before Mycroft comes, I wrap my sheet around me and head into the living room door just as Tuppence starts singing a new song I stand and watch her singing   



	3. Chapter 3

"Love shine a light in every corner of my heart  
Let the love light carry, let the love light carry  
Light up the magic in every little part  
let our love shine a light in every corner of our hearts"


	4. Chapter 4

as she gets more into the song and starts dancing as well I start to feel myself getting harder and harder so I walk out into the living room just as she starts the second verse I watch her lovely body dancing around the room her breasts dancing as well as she is only wearing her pyjamas the sight makes me wild I let her sing the second verse  



End file.
